No debes sentirlo
by Aidee Sanchez Salgado
Summary: Renesmee ha crecido, está viviendo su adolescencia y en esta etapa ella vive diversas cosas, ¿como será para ella crecer con el pasado tan terrible que tiene? ¿cómo se relaciona ella con su entorno?, ¿ella perdonara en algún momento a sus padres? Continuación a Lo siento, en verdad lo siento y situado antes del epílogo.
1. Chapter 1

Como siempre, los personajes no son mios pero la trama si, si estan algo perdidos primero lean "lo siento, en verdad lo siento", nos leemos mas abajo :*

* * *

Capítulo uno: Un crecimiento normal.

POV. Tercera persona.

Renesmee se encontraba acostada en su cama, mirando el techo, nuestra pequeña niña, ya no tan pequeña, cuenta con 12 años, está cerca de los trece. Son cerca de las seis de la tarde, Renesmee ya había terminado de hacer todos sus deberes, la cena aún no estaba lista y Jacob estaba en práctica de hockey, a sus 15 años era la estrella del equipo, aunque no pensaba dedicarse a eso, él pensaba seguir los pasos de su madre.

Nessie a su edad era bastante pequeña y delgada, su abuelo le decía que era normal ya que ella al practicar un deporte tan demandante como la danza hacia que quemara bastantes calorías y demás cosas, su abuela en cambio trataba de animarla diciéndole que aún no era tiempo y que cuando menos se lo esperara se llevaría la sorpresa de su vida; pero ella sabía que eso no sucedería, o no al menos pronto; y a su vez sabía que no era por la danza, no, ella tenía a dos personas a quienes culpa: Isabella y Edward Cullen.

El hecho de que sus primeros años de vida los viviera estando bajo el peso promedio de una niña de 4 años, los maltratos y falta de alimentación la hacían pensar que eso era la causa por la cual ella no crecía como las demás niñas de su edad, pero ella ya no podía hacer nada, solo debía aguardar y tratar de ignorar el odio que se cocinaba lentamente dentro de ella.

Renesmee suelta un suspiro de aburrimiento y decide ir a mirar por la ventana de su habitación, a veces mirar el jardín de la casa de sus abuelos le daba sorpresas, y esta vez no fue la excepción. Observó a su abuelo, subido en una escalera, intentando alcanzar al pequeño Sheldon*, el cual parecía no querer bajar del techo a pesar del frio, Carlisle intento tomarlo nuevamente pero el pequeño mínimo negro con blanco lo araño. Al final Carlisle decidió dejarlo, ya bajaría el pequeñín.

Se escuchó la voz de Esme decir que la cena estaba lista, así que Renesmee se alejó de la ventana y salió de su habitación camino al comedor.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Las noches para Nessie no siempre eran fáciles, le costaba dormir, a veces uno de sus abuelos tenía que quedarse con ella hasta que se durmiera, otras simplemente se colocaba los audífonos para reproducir su música y esperar que el sueño la venciera, pero esa noche fue diferente.

Renesmee se despertó sobresaltada, no recordaba su sueño claramente, solo sabía que sentía como si tuviera que huir de algo. Tomo su celular y decidió mandarle a Jacob un mensaje por WhatsApp, eran las doce y cuarto, el chico no dormía tan temprano así que tal vez estuviera viendo cosas en internet. Y Jake no la decepciono, de inmediato le llamo.

-¡Hey!, ¿Qué ocurre pequeña?

-Tuve un sueño desagradable y no me siento bien – La voz de Renesmee se oía apagada, así que Jacob supo que ella realmente estaba afectada.

-¿Quieres contarme? – Pregunto el con un tono de voz suave y cauteloso, no deseaba incomodar a su pequeña amiga.

-El problema es que no lo recuerdo Jake, solo sé que tenía que huir, pero no sé qué era aquello de lo que tenía que escapar. – Renesmee estaba sentada en su cama, abrazando sus rodillas, aunque esto no la hizo sentir mejor.

-Muy bien, Nessie, debes estar tranquila, es solo un sueño, no pasa nada, y sabes que por cualquier cosa estoy aquí para ti, yo te protegeré de todo.

El hecho de que Jacob dijera eso la hizo sonreír, él siempre sabía que decirle para que se sintiera mejor. – Y… es hora de dormir niña, ya es tarde y mañana hay clases, no creas que no me entere que la vez pasada te dormiste en la clase de literatura* - Renesmee solo se rio, era cierto, la última vez que se quedó hasta tarde hablando con Jake por una pesadilla, ella no durmió mucho, y a la mañana siguiente en su segunda clase cayó como tronco, por esto la profesora, con mucha pena, le puso un reporte a su mejor alumna. – Tienes razón, jefe Jacob, y tu igual debes dormir.

Jacob soltó una carcajada. – Vamos Ness, sabes que odio que me llamen así – La chica no hizo más que soltar una suave risa. – Me iré a dormir, gracias por responder, te quiero. – Al otro lado del teléfono Jake sonrió, adoraba a esa niña con toda su alma. – Yo igual dormiré entonces, igual te quiero, Ness.

Ambos colgaron y se fueron a dormir.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El pequeño Sheldon despertó a su ama con un suave ronroneo antes de que la alarma de la chica sonara, ella lo estuve acariciando hasta que el reloj sonó, indicándole que debía levantarse para alistarse e ir a la escuela.

Una vez lista y con su mochila al hombro, salió de la habitación seguida por su fiel amigo, llego a la planta baja y se dirigió a la cocina, allí estaba su abuela Esme en compañía de su otro gato, Leonard*, solo que este estaba maullando reclamando algo de comer, el pequeño amarillo era un glotón de primera, y estaba muy mal acostumbrado, así que Esme no tuvo remedio más que darle una rebanada de jamón.

-Sheldon también querrá abue – Esme se giró a ver a su nieta y le sonrió. – Y también le daré, no creas que no se, cariño.

Le dio igual una rebanada al otro pequeño mientras Renesmee se sentaba en un taburete alto de la barra, frente a ella su abuela coloco un plato con huevos revueltos, un poco te tocino y una rebanada de pan tostado, al igual que un vaso de leche con chocolate, el desayuno de toda una chica deportista.

Ambas empezaron a desayunar en silencio, aquella mañana Carlisle no estaba debido a que la noche anterior había tenido guardia y aun no llegaba, pero cuando Renesmee coloco su plato en el fregadero la puerta se abrió dejando ver al hombre algo cansado; al ser Forks un pueblo tranquilo no había mucho que hacer en el hospital. - ¿Lista para la escuela? – Pregunto a su nieta, esta asintió y se acercó a su abuela.

-Te veré más tarde abue, te quiero – La chica beso la mejilla de su abuela, su abuela la imito. – Hoy iré por ti, cielo, vamos a ir al supermercado y de paso a comprar tus listones para tu vestuario del fin de semana. – Nessie recordó que ese fin de semana tenía un recital de danza, a veces se olvidaba de esas cosas, pero siempre estaba Súper Abue para recordárselo. – Está bien.

La chica se acercó a su abuelo y juntos salieron, no sin antes Renesmee abrigarse del frio, subieron al auto y se dirigieron a la escuela de la chica.

Carlisle puso un poco de música clásica de fondo, para amenizar el ambiente. - ¿Qué tal tu noche, cariño? – Renesmee se encogió un poco en el asiento; no le quería contar a su abuelo sobre su sueño, pero jamás le mentía. – Tuve un sueño raro, no sé realmente que era, solo sé que quería huir, pero llame a Jake y todo estuvo bien. Su abuelo hizo ademan de quedarse pensando, como si aquello requiriera mucha ciencia.

-Tal vez había un enorme osito de malvavisco persiguiéndote con ganas de comerte – dijo con una sonrisa, Renesmee no pudo evitar reírse, amaba las ocurrencias de su abuelo. – Si, tal vez era eso, o era el tío Emmett en tanga bailando como Britney Spears*.

Ambos soltaron una gran carcajada, el pensar en Emmett en situaciones totalmente ridículas les hacía mucha gracia.

Pronto llegaron a la escuela secundaria de Forks, se despidieron de beso y con la promesa de que Carlisle cocinaría esa noche la cena, al fin y al cabo, ese día era su día de descanso, una vez Renesmee estuvo en la puerta se despidió de nuevo de su abuelo, esta vez con la mano, y se adentró a los pasillos de aquel edificio.

* * *

 ***Sheldon y Leonard son los nombres de mis gatos y decidí incluirlos aquí.**  
 ***Le puse literatura porque en mi país (México) es la clase de español, donde te enseñan cosas de ortografía y así.**  
 ***Apuesta de Cami y Trent en Beautiful oblivion, obra de Jamie McGuire**  
 ***En Estados Unidos creo es Junior High, aquí es secundaria, son tres años y se estudia de entre los 12 a 15 años**

* * *

 **Volví!, lo se, lo se, algo nuevo mio. Tal vez no les guste que decidiera hacerle una segunda parte a el fic de Lo siento, en verdad lo siento, pero lo empecé y lo empecé a subir a Wattpad y se me hizo injusto no subirlo aqui. Como ya saben, no prometo actualizaciones rápidas, pero si no abandonar el fic.**

 **También quiero que sepan que he decidido quitar mis historias (no todas), vere si las mejoro o simplemente las quito para siempre, en fin, espero no dejen tomatazos.**  
 **BESOS :* :* :* :* :***


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2: La escuela.

Se dice que la escuela es el lugar en el cual encuentras un segundo hogar con una segunda familia, es donde puedes encontrar un refugio, encontrar personas que te entiendan y demás cosas que se dicen para que la escuela no se vea como un lugar hostil.

Lamentablemente para nuestra querida Renesmee, nada de esto era algo real. Por alguna razón ella no sentía que pudiera encajar, y todo empezó cuando sus amigas dijeron ser "demasiado grandes para seguir con una niña", o, en otras palabras, eran lo suficientemente "cool" y "grandes" para seguir juntándose con ella, una chica con un cuerpo de niña.

Al principio Nessie se sintió muy mal, llegando al grado de no querer ir a la escuela, pero, siempre estaba Leah, alias la "reina del mal humor", para ir a patearle el trasero (metafóricamente hablando) y hacerla sentir mejor. Así que Renesmee dejo de importarle no tener amigas de su edad, siempre se las había apañado sola, tenía a Jake, Lee y el hermano menor de esta, Seth.

Seth era de la edad de Renesmee, pero ambos estaban en grupos diferentes, así que solo lo veía en el almuerzo, en el taller de dibujo y en deportes.

Avanzo hacia su casillero y saco su cuaderno de Historia, lo cerro con candado (mejor prevenir que lamentar) y se encamino a su salón, esto sin darse cuenta de que cierto chico moreno y de cabellos de ébano la seguía. No alcanzo a cruzar la puerta cuando siente que la toman por la cintura y la atraen a un cuerpo alto. Al girarse puede ver a Jacob con su uniforme escolar y una gran sonrisa blanca.

\- Tonto, me asustaste – respondió la chica al mismo tiempo que le daba un ligero golpe en el pecho.

– Oh, vamos Ness, no es para tanto – el chico beso la frente de su pequeña amiga para que esta le perdonara, y funciono, porque pronto Renesmee quito su cara de enojo.

– Bien, y, ¿a qué viene el acto de semi-secuestro?

– ¿Ya no puedo ver a mi mejor amiga? – Nessie levanto la ceja, viendo a Jacob como si realmente no se tragara el cuento.

– Vale… vengo para decirte que hay una fiesta hoy en la tarde, y quisiera vinieras, es más, ni siquiera tienes que preocuparte por danza, es después de tus clases – Y era ahí cuando Renesmee siempre tenía un dilema, ella adoraba pasar tiempo con Jake, pero no era fan de ir a fiestas, a pesar de que muchos de sus compañeros iban a muchas en exceso y más a las que organizaban chicos de otros grados.

– Jacob, no lo sé… no es que no te quiera acompañar, es que, ¿Qué va a hacer una niña de 12 años a una fiesta de chicos de 15 y 16 años?

– ¿Divertirse con su mejor amigo de 15 años? – Jacob realmente no le veía el problema a que ella fuera, era su amiga y la tenían que respetar quisieran o no, eso sí claro no se querían ganar unos buenos golpes con su stick* y unos cuantos puñetazos. – Vamos Ness, será divertido, y prometo llevarte a casa.

La miro con ojos de cachorro mojado y ahí supo Renesmee que estaba frita, a esa cara no le podía decir que no.

– Vale, iré, pero no me puedes dejar sola en absoluto.

– ¡Esa es mi chica! – Jacob tomo a Renesmee en voladas y le dio vueltas, era la primera vez que ella aceptaba ir a una fiesta de sus amigos.

La campana sonó, indicándoles a los dos chicos que tenían que entrar a sus respectivas clases. Jacob se despidió con un beso en la mejilla de Renesmee y se fue a su salón una vez que vio a Nessie sentarse en su butaca, que era al fondo del salón, del lado izquierdo, a un lado de la ventana.

En cuanto Jacob se fue entro el profesor de Historia, el Señor Prescott. – Buenos días clase, saquen una hoja, examen sorpresa – Toda la clase gimió, o bueno, todos menos Nessie, quien, en palabras de su compañeros, era un cerebro con computadora integrada andante.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Renesmee se dirigía a la cafetería, llevaba el libro que más recientemente había empezado a leer, que era _Wonder_ *, apenas lo había empezado hace dos días, pero iba lento para disfrutarlo… o lento para ella, ya que un libro fácil lo acababa en 5 días.

Estaba cerca de la puerta cuando las vio, sus "amigas", o como Seth, Jacob y Leah las llamabas, las "prostidivas versión minion", Nessie realmente no era de llamar por apodos así a la gente, pero admitía que Kate, Irina, Emily y Kim era muy… ojo alegre con los chicos.

"Muy bien Ness, solo camina e ignóralas, camina e ignóralas, ellas no tienen por qué hacerte algo si no les haces caso", lamentablemente, sus pensamientos no eran algo que las chicas fueran a seguir.

– Pero miren lo que trajo el viento, ¡una tabla! – El comentario había sido de Irina, Emily hizo una seña y todas le bloquearon el paso a Renesmee.

– Hola chicas, ¿necesitan ayuda con algo? – Nessie realmente detestaba tener problemas, en especial con aquellas que dijeron ser sus amigas, pero que en cuanto la pubertad las golpeo duro la abandonaron.

\- ¿De ti, tablón? ¡Qué va! – Kate y Kim soltaron unas risas tontas mientras fueron tras de ella y le empezaron a acariciar el cabello.

– Este cabello es muy lindo, lástima que este en ti – Ese comentario de parte de Kate le bajo bastante el autoestima a Renesmee, pero por fortuna, llego su héroe… o mejor dicho heroína.

– ¿Se les perdió algo, prostitutas de quinta? – Leah al rescate. En cuanto las chicas escucharon la voz de la chica mayor dejaron de tocar el cabello de Nessie y se apartaron de ella, Leah se acercó y la tomo del brazo. – A la otra que las vea molestándola, les parto su cara, idiotas – Renesmee se alejó de las chicas guiada por Leah, la cual le paso el brazo por los hombros.

Renesmee pensó que Leah la llevaría a la cafetería, pero no, siguieron de largo el pequeño edificio y la llevo a donde se supone era el gimnasio.

– Ness, no me enfada defenderte, eso quiero lo sepas, me enfada no te defiendas tú, esas arpías no hacen más que molestarte y no haces nada, ¿Qué demonios esperas para hacerlo? – Renesmee no quería mirar a Leah a los ojos, ni ella misma sabía realmente porque no se defendía, en su cabeza siempre pasabas posibles escenas en las que encaraba a las chicas, pero nunca lo hacía, ¿qué estaba mal con ella?

– Tratare de hacer algo, lo prometo – Leah noto que Renesmee tenía el ánimo por el suelo, así que no hizo más que abrazarla. Una vez que rompieron el abrazo se encaminaron a la cafetería, donde Jacob y Seth las esperaban.

Una vez ambas tuvieron sus bandejas en mano se sentaron en la mesa que siempre compartían con los chicos.

El almuerzo transcurrió entre trivialidades, quejas de Jacob por no entender la clase de química, Leah diciendo que lo peor era la clase y la profesora de literatura y Seth emocionado por la excursión que haría su grupo de biología a unos huertos para ver el desarrollo y cultivo de diversas plantas; Renesmee también haría ese viaje, pero sería dentro de tres semanas. Todo esto paso mientras ella leía y a su vez prestaba atención a sus amigos.

Al sonar el timbre Seth y Renesmee se dirigieron a su clase de gimnasia, clase en la cual a Renesmee nunca le iba mal por la danza.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Era la una y quince de la tarde, y los chicos estaban saliendo, iban bajando las escaleras de la entrada cuando visualizaron a Esme, Leah y Seth se despidieron de Renesmee y Jacob y agitaron su mano a modo de saludo y se fueron para no perder el autobús.

Ambos chicos restantes se encaminaron al auto de la dulce mujer, la saludaron y Jake decidió no irse por las ramas. – Señora Esme, quisiera saber si usted dejaría ir a Renesmee conmigo a una fiesta, es por la tarde y seria después de las clases de Nessie, es más, prometo llevarla en el auto a su casa – El chico hizo acto de su mejor cara.

Esme sabia más de sobra que Jacob cuidaría mucho de su pequeña nieta, además, pese a que no tenía su permiso de conducir, Jacob era un conductor sumamente responsable. – Seguro, pero la quiero a más tardar a las nueve en casa – Jacob sonrió. – Muchas gracias – Se giró a su pequeña amiga, la abrazo y beso en la mejilla. – Nos vemos más tarde, pequeña – Ella lo abrazo e igual beso en la mejilla. – Hasta más tarde.

Renesmee y su abuela subieron al auto y se dirigieron al supermercado del pueblo. – Y, ¿Qué tal tu día cielo? – Pregunto Esme esperando que su pequeña hubiese tenido un buen día escolar. – Fue bien, a excepción de que me topé con Kim, Kate, Irina y Emily, volvieron a llamarme tablón – El tono de voz de Nessie era bajo y se notaba que aquello la entristecía.

Esme sabia más que de sobra que su pequeña nieta se sentía acomplejada por su cuerpo, ella siempre le decía que cuando se los esperase se llevaría una sorpresa, pero aquello ya no funcionaba, y la mujer lo sabía. Lo había hablado con Carlisle y Sarah, y ambos le habían dicho que lo descuidada que estuvo en una parte tan fundamental de su infancia puede que hubiera afectado un poco su crecimiento, además, tenían que ver que Bella, a la edad de Renesmee, no era precisamente una chica muy curvilínea, realmente nunca lo fue.

Habían barajeado la opción de llevarla con el nutriólogo o algún otro especialista, para cerciorarse que ninguno de esos factores fuera el responsable de que ella no creciera como otras chicas, pero decidieron esperar hasta que cumpliera trece y ver qué pasaba durante el ya muy cercano verano. – Bueno, solo ignóralas, cielo; tampoco es como si ellas tuvieran los melones más grandes – Aquello lo dijo con la esperanza de ver sonreír a su niña, y funciono, porque la vio tratando de no reírse, sabía que ella detestaba reírse por insultar a otras personas, pero como todo adolescente/puberto, cosas así la divertían. – Muy cierto, hay actrices y modelos más… glamurosas en ese sentido – Ambas terminaron riendo a carcajadas, y fue en ese momento que vieron que habían llegado al supermercado.

Ambas bajaron del auto, tomaron un carrito y entraron al lugar.

Iban paseando por todos los pasillos y metieron muchas cosas en el carrito, tanto cosas que necesitaban como las que no. Estaban en el pasillo de mascotas, tratando de elegir la arena que llevarían para los gatos, cuando Nessie la vio, Isabella Marie Swan-Cullen. De inmediato la pequeña se tensó, tomo la arena que tenía su abuela en las manos, la metió en el carrito junto a otras 6 bolsitas y se giró a su abuela.

\- ¿Podemos irnos ya? – Esme no entendía que pasaba, pero al ver como la pequeña miraba hacia atrás decidió girar la cabeza, y vio a Bella mirándolas. De inmediato Esme empujo el carrito y Renesmee la siguió.

Rápidamente hicieron la transacción y al salir se toparon con Edward. – Mamá, que gusto verte – Renesmee no pensaba quedarse allí, oh no, claro que no. Metió la mano en el bolso de Esme, saco las llaves del auto y camino hacia este, quito los seguros y se metió.

No podía siquiera tolerar la presencia de sus progenitores, durante una parte de su infancia la habían maltratado, haciéndola sentir como basura, como si no valiera nada, y ahora que vivía con sus abuelos, ¿querían que ella actuara como si esos años no estuvieran en su memoria?, vaya mierda. Peor durante los primeros 4 años de vivir con sus abuelos ellos querían verla, como si la situación fuera una de divorcio donde una de las partes tiene derecho de ver a la otra, pero eso se terminó cuando, en un arranque de pánico/ira, les grito que no quería estar cerca de ellos, que los quería fuera de su vida y que la dejaran en paz.

Desde entonces, cada año, en su cumpleaños, en navidad y en día de reyes* le mandaban un obsequio. Al principio se negaba a abrirlos, dado que dejaban una nota, pero al final, al no haber notas, los terminó aceptando, ya que así no sabía quién le daba que cosa, sabía que tenía regalos de ellos, más no cuales eran, y para ella eso era algo mínimamente aceptable.

Había estado tan abstraída en sus pensamientos que no noto que su abuela ya había metido sus cosas al auto, sino hasta que esta entro al auto. - ¿Estas bien, cielo? – Nessie no se sintió con las fuerzas para hablar, así que solo asintió con la cabeza. El resto de tiempo que tardaron en ir por los listones para su vestuario del fin de semana y para ir a casa fue en silencio, a excepción de la música que había en el auto.

En cuanto llegaron a casa bajaron las bolsas del supermercado y, en lo que Esme terminaba de hacer la comida, Nessie se fue a su habitación. Como ya era costumbre, sus dos mininos la siguieron a su cuarto. Intento hace sus deberes, pero los recuerdos de su infancia, y en especial, la vista de las cicatrices de sus manos (las cuales con cremas y el tiempo habían quedado más tenues) le impedían pensar en porque rayos se había dado la primera guerra mundial y porque no era correcto el hurto.

Se recostó en la cama, se tapó los ojos con un brazo y su otra mano acaricio a ambos gatos. Su vida podía ser buena con sus abuelos, pero su cabeza estaba jodida en más de un sentido.

* * *

 ***stick: es la cosa esa que utilizan en hookey para golpear el puck**  
 ***El titulo en español es "La lección de August" pero decido ponerlo en el original, es que frances, es un libro de RJ Palacio, muy bueno, deberían leerlo.**

 **Lo de la escuela la verdad fue como que mi experiencia un poco en la secundaria respecto a que el lugar no era algo hostil... eran puras mentiras, de todas mis etapas escolares yo prefiero la prepa y ahorita la uni, aunque a veces ni duermo realmente, pero yo sabia a lo que me atenía, aunque no cambiaría a mis amigos de la secundaria.**

 **Y bueno, como ven, he actualizado pronto, la verdad es que ya tengo el tres escrito, pero lo subiré la siguiente semana que es cuando entro de nuevo a la Uni (aquí su prospecto de arquitecta se esta mentalizando para regresar a los madrazos que dan los arquis :v) y espero esta semana escribir el cuarto capitulo y empezar el quinto.**

 **Espero realmente les haya gustado, espero sus reviews (Tal vez pido mucho :v) y pues bueno, tengan lindo día, tarde o noche.**

 **BESOS :* :* :* :* :* :***


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3: la fiesta.

Después de comer, Renesmee alisto sus cosas para irse a sus clases de danza, debía dar todo de si para impresionar a todos los del estudio, al fin y al cabo, a veces a los recitales y competencias iban personas de escuelas de baile muy importantes.

A veces ella se preguntaba si realmente quería dedicar su vida a la danza o estudiar algo en la universidad, su abuelo le había dicho que la danza no siempre es algo de por vida y que eligiera alguna carrea, su abuela en cambio la alentaba a seguir hasta donde quisiera, era por eso que ella estaba en duda respecto a que hacer, pero aun le faltaban 6 años para decidir, podría tomarse su tiempo.

Estaba en el estudio, viendo como Jane, una chica de su grupo, hacia un solo, era algo lirico y oscuro, muy acorde para la chica a pesar de tener la misma edad que Renesmee. Jane y ella siempre estaban en competencia por ser la mejor, esto ya que Jane había iniciado esa loca competencia junto a su madre, Renesmee y Esme al principio lo tomaron como juego, pero se dieron cuenta que iban en serio cuando Heidi, la madre de Jane, la sacó de la escuela para que estudiara en casa y pudiera estar mas tiempo en el estudio. Esme no estaba de acuerdo y se lo hizo saber a Heidi, quien no lo tomo bien y tuvieron una pelea muy grande, la madre de Jane siempre argumentando que Esme estaba celosa de lo grandiosa que era su hija, quien opacaba a su nieta. Dicha cosa no era cierta pero las cosas ya estaban dichas.

Jane acabo su solo, se acerco a su bolsa, que estaba a un lado de Nessie, y la miro con cara de °No eres tan grandiosa°. Renesmee la ignoro, era el principio básico de su vida, si no le hacia caso a la gente está la olvidaría pronto, y eso lo deseaba.

Renesmee se levantó y empezó su solo, uno de ballet en toda la expresión, era un solo muy bonito ya que en este ella representaba a una muñeca de caja musical, con la canción de River Flwos in you*, era una pieza compleja ya que requería que tuviera las piernas derechas, espalda recta, que "abriera" el pecho y demás cosas que ella ya sabía, pero, desde que se lo aprendió, lo hizo sin equivocarse ni un paso, ni un compás.

– Muy bien cariño, cada vez lo mejoras más, estoy segura de que este fin de semana será un éxito para esa rutina – Dijo Monick, su instructora desde los cuatro años.

– Gracias señorita Monick, realmente quiero todo salga bien – La pequeña se dirigió a su bolsa y le dio un pequeño trago a su agua.

– Bueno, pues dado que no tengo nada que objetar, puedes irte a casa.

Renesmee sonrió, tomo sus cosas, se despidió de la señorita Monick y salió a buscar a su abuela, así tendría tiempo para poder arreglarse para la dichosa fiesta.

Pronto vio a Esme junto a Lisa, la madre de un chico llamado Garret que también bailaba en su grupo. Ella y Garret era buenos amigos, no los mejores, pero si tan buenos como para invitar el uno al otro a sus fiestas de cumpleaños, o como para que la madre del chico a veces le pidiera a Esme llevarlo y cuidarlo a ciertas competencias; era madre soltera y a veces se le dificultaba ir por el trabajo, pero trataba de no abandonar a su pequeño.

– Abue, ya me puedo ir – La mujer de inmediato miro a su nieta, se despidió amablemente de Lisa, deseándole un buen día y se fueron, tenían que llegar a casa.

El viaje de regreso a casa iba en silencio, Esme sabía que su nieta seguía un poco afectada por ver a sus padres, pero tampoco podía presionarla a hablar, lo bueno era que al día siguiente Renesmee iría a ver a Sarah. La pequeña aun tenia que ir tres veces a la semana a ver a la psicóloga, esto para que su crecimiento no se viera muy afectado por su infancia.

– Y, ¿estas nerviosa? – Pregunto la mujer para romper el hielo.

– Un poco, nunca he ido a una fiesta de esas.

– Tal vez sea algo divertido, conocerás nuevas personas.

– O será un desastre porque son mayores y estúpidos. – Esme suspiro, sabía que su nieta era demasiado seria, había perdido su chispa de infante, pero era algo normal a su edad, donde todo el peso de lo ocurrido le caía encima, le causaba muchos conflictos y demás, pero esperaba pronto regresara esa dulce y carismática niña que era realmente su nieta. – Pero puede haya alguna excepción, recuerda cariño, jamás juzgues un libro por su portada.

Renesmee suspiro, ella sabía bien eso, pero también conocía a la gente de su escuela, y sabía que eran estúpidos.

Pronto llegaron a la gran casa Cullen, Renesmee dejo su bolso en el cuarto de lavado y se fue a su habitación para poder darse una ducha rápida. Al salir, se vistió con un pantalón negro, una blusa azul de cuadros negros, unos botines con un muy ligero tacón para no verse tan baja junto a las demás personas, tomo su suéter color azul rey y una bufanda blanca. Ella no se maquillaba a menos que no fuera para algún evento de danza, pero solo por esta ocasión se coloco un poco de rímel en sus pestañas y un brillo de labios, para que el frio de Forks no se los resecara.

Dieron las seis treinta de la tarde y el timbre sonó, Carlisle atendió la puerta y vio a Jacob.

– Hola señor, vengo por Nessie.

– Pasa Jake, pero ya te he dicho que me llames Carlisle. – El hombre dejo pasar al joven y fueron hacia la sala. Esme había ido a ver si su nieta ya estaba lista y para decirle que Jacob había llegado.

– Y dime Jacob, ¿tus padres ya planearon algo para este verano?

– No, aún están viendo, es que mamá tiene unas conferencias a mediados y finales de Julio, y están viendo, pero creo este año no haremos nada especial, ¿Por qué?

– Oh, bueno, Rene, la otra abuela de Nessie, quiere que ella vaya a pasar un pequeño tiempo a Florida con ella, pero no quisiéramos se fuera sola.

– Entiendo… sería cuestión de ver bien – Pronto ambos hombres tuvieron que dejar su conversación, pues Renesmee ya había bajado.

Jacob al verla no pudo evitar abrir la boca, ella realmente se veía hermosa. Sus pestañas largas enmarcando sus ojos color chocolate, esos labios con brillo y a su vez viéndose llenos, esas botas haciéndola lucir un poco más alta… y ahí fue cuando lo noto "Santa mierda… Lee tenia razón", se golpeo mentalmente, tratando se sacar esos pensamientos de su cabeza, y tratando de cerrar la boca.

– Bueno, no voy a negar que te vez linda y adorable, como un puddle – Jacob coloco su mano sobre la cabeza, un gesto ya muy familiar para ambos.

– Gracias prospecto de pie grande – Ambos rieron, Nessie se despidió de sus abuelos al igual que Jake y salieron. Como todo el caballero que era, él le abrió la puerta para que subiera al viejo (pero no inseguro) Ford Mustang 1969, Boss 429 de su madre, en cuanto ella se subió cerro la puerta y se dirigió al lado del conductor.

Esme y Carlisle veían eso desde el gran ventanal de la sala, ambos realmente felices de que Jacob y Renesmee tuvieran una gran relación.

– Sabes, Jacob está enamorado de nuestra pequeña – Soltó de repente el hombre, habiendo que su esposa lo mirara.

\- Pero ¿qué dices? Ellos dos solo son amigo.

– Si, bueno, soy hombre y pude ver como la miro al verla, se impresiono, y los ojos le brillaron, vi a mis hijos enamorarse, y a Jasper también, créeme, lo sé. – Esme abrazo a su esposo, esperando que todo fuera mutuo en algún momento, pero a su vez deseando que Nessie no quisiera vivir tan de prisa su vida.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Jacob estaciono el auto a media cuadra de la casa de Sam Uley, su amigo que había organizado todo. Salió y le abrió la puerta a Nessie, quien se colocó de nuevo su bufanda. Al cerrar bien el auto, tomados de la mano, se dirigieron a paso ligero a la casa, de la cual salía música, en la entrada, en una mecedora que estaba cerca, había una parejita besándose, aquello a Nessie le resulto interesante ya que jamás había visto algo así.

Jacob, ignorando lo que Nessie veía con interés, la guio dentro de la casa, donde la música estaba demasiado fuerte. Renesmee, al respirar el aire que había allí, arrugo la nariz, no le gustaba el olor de los cigarrillos, pero también sabía que allí había otro olor, tal vez jamás la había olido, pero estaba casi cien por ciento segura que allí también olía a yerba. Pronto vio a un chico mayor acercarse a ellos, ella lo reconoció al instante, era Sam, compañero de clase y de equipo de Jake.

– ¡Hermano!, que alegría verte aquí, y que alegría ver que trajiste a la pequeña pulga contigo. – Nessie trato de ignorar la forma en la que Sam la llamo, ella detestaba le dijeran pulga, pero tampoco se iba a poner a pelear con el por eso.

– Si, esta vez logre que Nessie viniera.

– Hola Sam – Ella tuvo que levantar más la voz para hacerse escuchar ante el volumen de la música.

– Pase y diviértanse, y tomen lo que gusten, siempre y cuando no sea una decoración, no me quiero meter en problemas. – Ambos chicos rieron y siguieron caminando.

Decidieron dirigirse a la cocina para buscar algo de beber, allí Jacob recordó algo muy importante. – Nessie, por favor, no aceptes nada que no te de yo, o Leah, si es que viene, no quisiera algún tarado te jugara alguna broma muy pesada. – Nessie no entendía porque Jacob le pedía aquello, pero solo asintió con la cabeza, el era el mayor, si le pedía eso era por algo.

Ambos se quedaron bastante rato viendo a las personas ir y venir. Para Renesmee, todo eso era algo muy interesante, esto ya que jamás había ido a una fiesta de ese tipo, y creía que era algo muy interesante el ver a las parejas besarse, tocarse, o, como vio a unos chicos que no conocía, pero que eran mayores, casi coger en la mesa del comedor, esto claro hasta que Sam los vio y les dijo que en la mesa no, que detestaría tener ese recuerdo cuando se sentara allí con sus padres.

Pronto también vio algo, Jacob se veía un poco más alegre de lo normal, y se suponía que él no estaba bebiendo alcohol.

– Jacob, ¿te sientes bien? – Este se rio.

– Claro, porque la pregunta, pequeña niña – Jacob arrastraba muy poco las palabras… aquello no era bueno.

– Jacob, préstame tu vaso – El joven obedeció, tendiéndole el brazo a la pequeña, quien lo olisqueo y frunció la nariz. – Muy bien grandote, debes dejar este vaso, es hora de irnos.

– Pero si apenas son las siete treinta.

– No me importa, estas ebrio y yo no puedo manejar el auto. – Justo cuando se estaba levantando, llegaron Paul, Jared y Laurent, Nessie detestaba a esos chicos, ya que, según lo que había oído en el baño, eran los "Novios" de Kate, Kim e Irina. "Santa mierda" pensó la chica.

– Hola chicos, ¿Qué se les ofrece?

– Oh nada, solo veníamos a ver como estaba nuestro amigo Jake. – Dijo Jared.

– Pues está bien, de hecho, ya nos íbamos.

Paul le cerro el paso a Nessie, quien consigo llevaba a un ya bastante alegre Jacob. – ¿A dónde, hermosa?, la fiesta apenas va a empezar. – Entre Jared y Laurent tomaron a Jacob, Paul tomo a Nessie y la coloco sobre su hombro como si fuera un costal de papas.

\- ¡Bajas, maldito troglodita de mierda! – Paul no era de los que se dejaran insultar, así que, saliendo por la puerta de la cocina, se dirigió al jardín trasero y le dio una nalgada a Renesmee, quien no puedo evitar chillar con horror.

\- ¿Quién te crees que eres para insultarme?

– Alguien que se defiende, maldito pervertido. – Jared abrió la puerta de un pequeño cobertizo, Laurent dejo caer a Jacob al suelo y Paul a Nessie, ella se quejó por el dolor que de pronto azoto su costado derecho y su espalda, se giro para ver a Jake, y se dio cuenta que él estaba dormido, "Mierda, mierda, mierda".

\- ¿Qué dicen?, le enseñamos a la pequeñeja a respetar a sus mayores, y a nuestras chicas. – Los otros aullaron en aprobación.

Paul se colocó encima de Nessie y le quito la bufanda y el suéter, ella no era estúpida. - ¡No!, suéltame, suéltame. – De pronto, se sintió de nuevo como la pequeña niña de cuatro años que una vez fue, indefensa.

Ella empezó a llorar, y realmente no supo que sucedió, solo que de pronto estaba escuchando la voz de Jacob llamarla. - ¡Nessie!, basta, ¡Basta!, lo vas a matar. – Ella parpadeo y vio lo que ocurría, ella estaba sobre Paul, el pobre sangraba de la nariz y boca, tenia el labio partido, un enorme moretón formándose en el lado derecho de su cara y en el ojo de ese mismo lado, tenía la cabeza rota y una mordida bastante seria en el cuello. Ella jadeo con horror, ¿había hecho eso ella sola?, Jacob la tomó de los hombros y la quito de encima de Paul, miro al frente y vio a Jared y a Laurent con unos golpes en la cara y expresiones horrorizadas, ambos tomaron a su amigo del suelo y se lo llevaron, mirando cada ciertos segundos detrás de ellos, rogando que Nessie no los siguiera. – Jacob, ¿Qué paso? – Pregunto entre sollozos, el chico la abrazo, sentándola en su regazo y meciéndola, como hacia cuando ella tenia miedo de pequeña. – No te preocupes cielo, ellos no te harán daño, me asegurare de eso, aunque creo los aterraste más tú. – ¿Yo le hice eso a Paul? – Si, desperté al escuchar como gritaba después de que lo mordiste, pensé que solo harías eso así que me centre en Jared y en Laurent, pero cuando voltee vi que seguías golpeándolo, ellos estaban aterrados, se iban a acercar a quitarte de encima de él, pero se los impedí, no quería que te pusieran un dedo encima. – Renesmee no podía creer lo que oía, ella realmente había atacado a Paul… pudo haberlo matado.

Jacob la sostuvo hasta que ella dejo de llorar, decidieron que era hora de irse, así que salieron del cobertizo, no sin antes tomar la bufanda y chamarra de Nessie, y brincaron la cerca, salieron por el patio del vecino y caminaron hasta el auto.

El viaje fue silencioso, ninguno sabia que decir. Por un lado, Jacob seguía en shock, jamás había visto esa expresión en la cara de su pequeña amiga, ni cuando estaba furiosa, realmente lo asusto verla con una sonrisa de satisfacción ante cada queja de Paul, y más aun lo aterro el escucharla reír, pero supo que ella no estaba en si cuando le dijo - ¿Te duele, Edward?, ¿te duele? – Los chicos realmente se habían aterrado de verla así, jamás pensaron que alguien tan pequeña pudiera hacer algo así, pero creía que no se habían dado cuenta como llamo a Paul. Él tendría que hablar con los abuelos de la chica, ni siquiera sabia que les iba a decir.

En cambio, Renesmee no sabía cómo sentirse, por un lado, se sentía bien por haber golpeado a ese imbécil que hozó en darle una nalgada y embriagar a Jacob, pero, por otro lado, se sentía bastante contrariada por no poder recordar lo ocurrido, pero, algo dentro de ella se sentía excitado, ella no era una persona violenta, pero aun sentía algo de adrenalina correr por su sistema.

Pronto llegaron a la gran casa, Jacob ayudo a Nessie a bajar del auto y vieron a los dos abuelos esperándolos, primero sonreían porque habían llegado, pero al ver la expresión en la cara de ambos, y la blusa de Nessie manchada de sangre, supieron que algo andaba mal.

\- ¿Qué diablos paso? – Pregunto Carlisle, realmente asustado.

– Señor, ¿podríamos entrar y hablar de esto? – Carlisle al oír el tono de voz de Jacob, supo que era algo serio. Les permitió el paso a ambos jóvenes. Esme decidió llevar a Nessie a que se limpiara y cambiara de ropa, en cambio Jacob y Carlisle se dirigieron al estudio del ultimo.

– Y, ¿Qué demonios paso?

– Vera, no sé bien a ciencia cierta todo, solo se que estaba en la cocina, con Nessie, bebiendo refresco y jugo, sin embargo, unos chicos de mi clase quisieron jugarnos una broma muy… retorcida, creo me embriagaron sin que me diera cuenta, porque estaba más pendiente de lo que bebía Nessie que lo mío, me empecé a sentir atontado y de hay no recuerdo ya mucho, solo que abrí los ojos y estaba en el piso, Renesmee sobre un idiota llamado Paul y lo estaba golpeando, los otros dos chicos solo miraban horrorizados, los golpee y fue en ese momento que creo Nessie se fue de si misma, porque… creo ella imaginaba que golpeaba a Edward, porque dijo su nombre mientras le preguntaba a Paul si le dolía, logre apartarla y los chicos se fueron, ella no recuerda lo que hizo. – Carlisle estaba impresionado, su nieta no era violenta, ella jamás haría algo así, ¿o sí?

– Santa mierda… ¿y como te sientes tu? – Pregunto preocupado, ya era mucho que hubiera conducido después de lo que le dijo.

– Asustado y en shock, jamás había visto a Nessie así, ella sonreía… se ría…

\- Pero ¿no estas mareado o algo así?

– Oh, no, creo que lo que sea que me dieron se me bajo en cuanto vi a Ness así.

Carlisle decidió llamar a los padres de Jacob para contarles lo ocurrido, tanto para que fueran por Jacob como para que Sarah supiera que hacer mañana con su nieta… la mierda había golpeado el ventilador, él lo sabía.

Mientras esperaban a los padres de muchacho decidieron ir a la cocina, donde Esme ya estaba con Ness, tomando un poco de té, esta de inmediato le ofreció uno a Jacob, quien lo acepto y se sentó junto a su nieta. Ambos estaban en silencio, sin embargo, Jacob le tomo la mano a Renesmee, para que se sintiera mejor.

Después de media hora llegaron Billy y Sarah, saludaron a Carlisle y a Esme, Nessie se despidió de Jacob y, mientras el se fue con su padre, Sarah se fue en su auto, no sin antes decirle a Renesmee que si necesitaba hablar en cualquier momento podía llamarla, fuera la hora que fuera.

La pequeña no se escapo de un chequeo por parte de su abuelo, y, cuando este acabo de guardar sus cosas, se soltó a llorar. – Abuelo, ¿Qué hay de malo en mí?

– Oh, nena… nada esta mal en ti, de verdad, solo son cosas que pasan. – El hombre abrazo a su nieta, quien lo abrazo con demasiada fuerza mientras sollozaba. Pronto Esme se unió al abrazo.

Ambos llevaron a la pequeña a su habitación, la arroparon y se quedaron con ella hasta que se durmió.

O eso era lo que ellos creían, porque ella realmente no se había dormido. En cuanto escucho la puerta cerrarse ella abrió los ojos, pudo notar que sus dos gatos estaban en la habitación, Sheldon en la silla de su escritorio y Leonard sobre un puf que tenia en una esquina de su cuarto.

Se levanto de la cama y camino a la ventana, mirando a las estrellas que de puro milagro se veían. – No se que me hiciste, Edward Cullen, pero juro que te hare pagar caro lo jodida que me dejaste… - dijo con todo el odio que podía sentir en ese momento. Ella sabia que ya estaba mas que jodida de lo que pensó esa tarde, pero sabia a quien culpar, y lo haría pagar por no poder ser una niña normal.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Carlisle y Esme sabían que esto no lo iban a poder superar solos, necesitaban llamar a los refuerzos, era tarde, pero los necesitaban. Así que ahora Carlisle estaba con el teléfono en mano, pero en alta voz, para que su esposa pudiera escuchar. - ¿Hola?

– Hola hijo, soy yo, necesitamos tu ayuda… la mierda golpeo el ventilador, y no creo podamos solos nosotros dos…

* * *

 **No tengo mucho que decir, solo gracias por leer, espero estén bien y nos leemos pronto!**  
 **BESOS :* :* :* :* :***


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4: Los refuerzos.

Era un miércoles cualquiera para un día lluvioso en Forks, pero para Renesmee era un suplicio.

Después de lo ocurrido con Paul, Jared y Laurent el día anterior, ella no quería ir a la escuela, no quería ver a nadie y, además, estaba muy cansada, no había dormido prácticamente nada la noche anterior.

Pero, a pesar de todo eso, ella se arregló para ir a la escuela. Se maquillo incluso, solo para ocultar su cara de muerto viviente. Al llegar a la escuela, ella realmente esperaba no toparse con nadie que hubiera asistido a la fiesta, esperaba ni siquiera toparse con el trio de chicos de ayer, pero, para su mala suerte, nunca podía pasar lo que ella deseaba.

Justo cuando caminada hacia su casillero, logro divisar al trio de chicos cerca de su casillero… pues bien, al carajo, matemáticas no siempre era necesaria para la vida. Sin que ninguno la viera, ella se escabullo junto a un tumulto de gente y salió por la puerta trasera del edificio.

Sus abuelos le habían dicho que si quería ella podía faltar a la escuela, pero como era muy terca, rechazo la idea, ahora Nessie se arrepentía de no haberse quedado en cama ese día.

Su teléfono comenzó a sonar, en la pantalla se leía en nombre de Jake, ella quería contestar, pero a su vez quería estar sola, así que pulso la opción de colgar. Esperaba aquello fuera suficiente para que Jacob no la llamara más.

Paso todo el primer módulo de clases leyendo, esperando sonara el timbre para ir a su casillero, sacar todos sus libros y cuadernos, meterlos en la mochila y evitar ir a este para no toparse con el trio de chicos perversos.

Justo cuando el timbre sonó ella estaba ya cruzando la puerta, se dirigió a gran velocidad a su casillero, saco todas sus cosas y lo cerro. Realmente todo estaba saliendo demasiado bien, todo era perfecto… hasta que un grupo de niñas enfadadas le encaro justo cuando se dio la vuelta. – Chicas, ¿Puedo hacer algo por ustedes? – Pregunto, pretendiendo no saber nada, ella ya sabía que en la menor oportunidad que tuvieran, esas chicas tratarían de hacer algo al respecto a lo ocurrido la noche anterior, toda la madrugada lo había pensado y aun así no sabía que haría. – Si, de hecho, puedes – respondió Kate, trono los dedos y las demás rodearon a Nessie. – Vamos a afuera, para que podamos hablar sobre lo que queremos de ti – no le quedo opción más que seguirlas, ya que Kim e Irina la iban empujando para que avanzara.

Cuando iba saliendo alcanzo a ver de reojo a Leah y a Jacob, hicieron el amago de acercarse, pero ella negó con la cabeza, no quería se metieran en eso, menos Leah, ella ya tenía un gran historial, una pelea más y la podían expulsar.

Una vez fuera caminaron hacia la cafetería, casi llegando al gimnasio, le quitaron la mochila de encima.

– Sabes, por ahí me entere que anoche tuviste exceso de diversión con mi novio, perra – dijo Kate, se veía bastante molesta, pero como no iba a estarlo si el plan se les había ido al caño y Paul había terminado con una mordida salvaje, muchos moretones en la cara y la Nariz rota, era una suerte que no hubiera sido tan grave, era lo suficiente para tener dolor, más no como para faltar a la escuela.

– No sé de qué me estás hablando – dijo Ness, tratando de hacerse la desentendida, no quería tener problemas.

– No te hagas la idiota, Cullen – Dijo Irina. – Todas sabemos lo que ocurrió ya – Emily la empujo, haciendo que cayera al suelo por la fuerza.

– Si, bueno, en dado caso, creo que saben más que de sobra que sus estúpidos novios se merecían eso, menos el tuyo Emily, él es buen anfitrión – Podía estar insultando a gente estúpida, pero si algo iba a dejar claro era que Sam no era parte de ese aglomerado de gente insultada. Pudo notar la sorpresa en el rostro de Emily, pero esta decidió ocultarla, no quería después tener problemas con Kate.

– Si, bueno, él ahora está herido, y eso es algo que no te voy a perdonar – Dijo Kate al tiempo que empujaba a Renesmee para tirarla al suelo.

Mientras tanto, Jacob estaba que se lo comían los nervios, no había entrado a su clase junto a Leah y Seth. Al principio pensó que Nessie no asistiría a la escuela después de lo ocurrido la noche anterior, pero al verla junto al grupo de prostidivas supo que, si había ido, pero había decidio no presentarse a su primera clase y que probablemente estaba en problemas.

Estaban dando vueltas por la escuela, tratando de encontrar a donde esas tipas se habían llevado a Nessie, Seth estaba en su teléfono cuando una publicación le llamo la atención. – Eh… chicos, creo que Nessie está en problemas y de los serios. – Ambos chicos se acercaron al menor y vieron, era un en vivo en el que se veía como Kate estaba sobre de Renesmee, está la golpeaba e insultaba mientas Nessie se cubría la cara para evitar le dieran allí, Irina le sujetaba el cabello y vieron como empezaba a cortarle unos cuantos mechones. Reconocieron el lugar, era detrás de gimnasio.

Corrieron lo más rápido que pudieron, olvidando el en vivo. Al llegar la escena que encontraron los sorprendió, Nessie ahora estaba encima de Kate, Irinia yacía a lado de Kim mientras esta la abrazaba y le revisaba el rostro. Kate gritaba que se la quitaran de encima, que la loca la iba a matar. Leah se acercó por detrás de Renesmee y la logro quitar a duras penas.

\- ¡Cálmate, Cullen!, esto no está bien – le dijo la chica, pero parecía que Nessie no estaba en sí, le dio un codazo en la cara, provocando que la soltara y se arrojó sobre Emily, la cual al intentar huir tropezó. – Por favor, no me hagas daño, te lo suplico.

Renesmee jamás había oído una súplica semejante… no una que no viniera de su mente, así que cuando escucho a Emily suplicarle, detuvo su puño a escasos centímetros de su rostro.

Ella de nuevo no sabía que había pasado, era como tener una nueva laguna mental… lo detesto. Empezó a jadear, tratando de que el aire entrara en sus pulmones, sentía como si se fuera a ahogar. Jacob se acercó de manera cautelosa, la tomo por los hombros y la levanto, Leah se encargó de levantar a Emily, aunque fuera parte de las prostidivas era su prima quisiera o no.

Lamentablemente, no solo Seth había visto el en vivo, ya que pronto llegaron el director, el señor Prescott y el señor Donovan (el profesor de química de Jacob y Leah, y de biología de Renesmee y Seth)

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Para desgracia de las cinco chicas, había evidencia tanto para expulsarlas por golpear a Renesmee, como para expulsar a Renesmee, todo era una mierda.

Esme estaba junto a su nieta y esposo, estaba devastada por ver la carita de su nieta con golpes, pero a su vez tenia sentimientos encontrados, por un lado, estaba enojada con las niñas que la golpearon y cortaron horriblemente su cabello, estaba furiosa porque el director considerase expulsar a Renesmee, vamos, era la mejor alumna que tenían allí; y por el otro lado estaba orgullosa de que su nieta se defendiera, pero a la vez estaba impactada de que lo hubiese hecho, todo era raro.

– Exigimos tome medidas contra esto, no quiero que mi hija este cerca de semejante niña – Dijo el padre de Kim, Carlisle y Esme llevaban rato ya escuchando como esos padres se quejaban de que Renesmee era una chica agresiva, ¡Pero que hipócritas!, pero oh no, Carlisle no pensaba dejar así las cosas, si algo lo caracterizaba era el gran amor hacia su familia, y Nessie era la niña de sus ojos.

– Mire señor, mi nieta no es una niña agresiva, es la mejor alumna que hay en esta escuela, lo quiera reconocer o no, el que ella se defienda, es diferente. Sus hijas fueron quienes buscaron a mi nieta, la llevaron lejos y la golpearon y cortaron su cabello, pudieron herirla de gravedad con esas cosas, así que no sea un hipócrita, que en dado caso sus niñas no son unos ángeles – se notaba a leguas el enojo del hombre mayor, y estaba más que claro que los otros padres habían entendido las palabras del adulto, sabían que sus hijas no siempre tenían el mejor comportamiento, pero eran sus hijas y las defendían con uñas y dientes.

– Bueno, vista la situación, Renesmee, estarás suspendida hasta el lunes que viene, Kim, Emily, ustedes lo estarán dos semanas, Kate, Irina, ustedes lo estarán indefinidamente, se tiene que hacer reunión de consejo para saber que procede respecto a su permanencia en la escuela.

– Disculpe… sé que no estoy en posición de pedir, pero… ¿Podría Emily recibir menos días? Ella realmente no me hizo nada, al contrario, yo fui la que salto sobre ella sin razón alguna, y sé que eso estuvo mal. – Aquello era nuevo. Emily no sabía que decir, allí estaba Renesmee pidiendo menos días de castigo para ella a pesar de haber sido una basura con la chica… vaya situación.

\- Bueno, ya que lo pide así señorita Cullen, Emily, estarás suspendida una semana, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer dado que eres cómplice.

– Sí señor, por mí no hay ningún problema.

Al salir, Renesmee se topó con Leah, quien traía ahora un moretón cerca del ojo, a Jacob y a Seth. – ¿Todo bien, pequeñeja? – Pregunto Leah acercándose.

– Si, solo estaré suspendida hasta el lunes. – Jacob se acercó y la abrazo.

– Jamás vuelvas a hacer eso, digo, estoy yo aquí para ayudarte y cuidarte, y lo creas o no, me asusté mucho al verte con esas. – Renesmee le devolvió el abrazo, se sentía a gusto entre sus brazos.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Entonces, dices no recordar ni cuando atacaste a Paul ni a Kate – Pregunto Sarah, anotando cosas en si libreta, mientras Renesmee estaba sentada en el sillón de tres plazas, frente a ella.

– Si, realmente no puedo recordar nada de eso, aunque si recuerdo escuchar como Jacob me hablaba, y en el caso de hoy, escuche la voz de Emily de forma suplicante, fue muy extraño, me recordó a cuando era pequeña… y vivía con ellos – Renesmee jugaba inquieta con sus manos, realmente se sentía como un bicho raro.

– Bueno, siendo honesta, es algo raro que en chicos de tu edad esto se presente, parece como si estuvieras desarrollando trastorno explosivo intermitente, sin embargo, la perdida de la memoria de esos lapsos no es algo que se presente en ese caso… ya veremos qué pasa.

Aquello no hizo más que hacer sentir mal a la chica, de por sí ya se sentía mal por no recordar lo ocurrido y por ya no tener una parte de su cabello, pero el que le digan que pudiera estar desarrollando un trastorno era un impacto muy grande.

– Entonces, ¿me estoy volviendo más loca de la que ya estaba?

– No, alto allí, tú no estás loca y nunca lo has estado, solo eras una chica con pensamiento divergente, así de fácil y sencillo.

– Acabas de decir que podría estar desarrollando un trastorno… si eso no es estar loca entonces no sé qué sea. – Sarah veía a Renesmee con seriedad, sabía que la chica era muy consciente de lo que le ocurría, así como de todo en su entorno.

– Renesmee, el que parezca que estés desarrollando un trastorno no te hace loca, ni siquiera lo tengo asegurado. Pero, en fin. Dime, ¿has estado es alguna situación en la que creas pudo desencadenar estos ataques de agresividad que has tenido?, aparte de lo obvio, claro. – Renesmee adopto una pose pensativa, ¿Qué situación podría haberla puesto así?

– Pues que yo sepa no, relativamente hablando, mis días son como siempre, una rutina de ignorar gente, ver a Jake, Lee y Seth, bailar, tareas, música y ya – aquello no era suficiente, y Sarah lo sabía, algo tenía que haber pasado… algo como ver a gente indeseable.

\- ¿Has visto a tus padres en los últimos días? – tenía que presionar, sabía que con ella no siempre era bueno eso, pero era necesario.

Y funciono, Nessie adoptó una postura rígida, se sentó derecha y su cara se tornó inexpresiva. – Si, los vi ayer a ambos en el supermercado, ¿Qué tiene eso que ver?

– Puede que esa sea la situación detonante, mira, haremos esto, esta noche, antes de dormir, rememoraras cada momento del día anterior y parte de hoy, tal vez así logres recordar un poco, y en cuanto lo recuerdes anótalo en una hoja, ¿vale?

– Vale.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

En cuanto el auto de la abuela se estaciono en la entrada, Nessie supo que algo andaba mal… o más bien raro. Habían tardado en llegar a casa ya que Esme insistió en llevar a Renesmee a que le cortaran el cabello para poder emparejarlo, ahora le llegaba a la altura de los hombros, menos unos cuantos mechones, que habían quedado cortos, pero no por ello se veía mal, solo un poco más esponjado y rizado.

Bajaron del auto y ambas se encaminaron a la entrada, Renesmee con su bolso al hombro, Esme se adelantó un poco mientras la pequeña dejaba su abrigo en el armario del piso de abajo, subió con calma y se fue directo al cuarto de lavado, detestaba dejar la ropa de danza en la bolsa por mucho tiempo ya que la bolsa se apestaba.

– Abuela, ¿hay algo para picar? No he comido mucho y como que tengo algo de ham… - Nessie dejo de hablar en cuanto entro a la sala ya que en ella estaba El oso y la mejor Barbie del mundo… o mejor conocidos como Emmett y Rosalie Cullen.

– ¡Pequeña! – Grito Emmett acercándose a su sobrina y abrazándola.

– Te extrañe tío Emm.

– Y yo a ti pequeña monstruito.

Rosalie se acercó e igual abrazo a la pequeña. – Vaya, ese corte sí que te va muy bien, hasta tus rizos se ven con mejor forma.

– Gracias tía Rose.

Empezaron a hablar de trivialidades, realmente tenía ocho meses que no veía a sus tíos, así que habían pasado muchas cosas desde entonces.

Después de un rato pasaron a la cocina, donde Carlisle ya tenía la cena lista, había decidido tomarse el día libre para poder recoger a su hijo y nuera, de allí los había llevado a hacer una "visita" y al final los había llevado a casa para descansar un poco mientras preparaba la cena y esperaron a que regresaran Nessie y Esme.

Una vez acabada la cena Nessie se alisto para dormir, dejando que Rose se encargara de cuidar su cabello mientras ella hablaba con Jacob, contándole como estuvo su día en casa, en la consulta y en danza, claro que Jacob había leído todo atentamente mientras hacia su tarea de algebra, para su pequeña amiga siempre tenía tiempo. Una vez la chica estuvo lista para ir a dormir, se despidieron, prometiendo hablar mañana y de parte de Nessie lleno a verlo. – Pareciera como si ustedes dos fueran novios – dijo Rose, mientras se sentaba a un lado de una ya tapada Renesmee. – Solo somos amigos tía, dudo mucho el me vea de ese modo y, de todas formas, soy más pequeña que él. - ¿Y eso que? La edad es solo un jodido numero… no le digas a nadie que dije esa palabra, pero, en fin, la edad no es una cuestión muy importante para amar, cielo. – Pues, pensare en eso cuando me sienta lista para tener un novio.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

En la sala, Carlisle, Esme y Emmett halaban acerca de lo ocurrido en las últimas 24 horas, no era normal lo que le ocurría a Nessie, y eso todos lo sabían, tampoco era normal que ella estuviera en una gran calma respecto a lo que estaba ocurriendo, aquello solo podía empeorar todo.

– Tal vez esto suene drástico, pero creo deberíamos sacarla de danza, ya sé que ella lo ama, pero es mucho estrés para ella, además, tenemos que ayudarla a sacar todo, tal vez deberíamos empezar a empujar su ira o sus sentimientos en general.

– Creo tenemos primero que hablar con ella respecto a sacarla de danza, puede ser muy drástico como dices. – Dijo Carlisle, pensando en que podía ser mejor para su pequeña nieta.

Escucharon pisadas, guardaron silencio pensando en que era Renesmee, pero suspiraron al ver que era Rosalie, quien tomo asiento junto a Esme y la abrazo.

– Crean o no, he oído lo que hablaban y déjenme decir que quien podría ayudar seria Jacob, él podría hablar con Renesmee, ambos son como uña y mugre, podría él hacerla sentir bien… solo hay que decirle que queremos y como queremos se lo diga para poder ayudarla.

* * *

 **Hola! he vuelto con otro capitulo, me disculparan si hay faltas de ortografía pero ando enferma de gripa qnq y con lo que me encanta enfermarme en general ¬¬, en fin, espero les haya gustado y dejen un review.**

 **Lo se, me he tardado los siglos, pero pues se fue la inspiración por ratos y... mi gato se escapo, a muchos les valdrá un comino, pero quien tenga un gato o lo haya tenido entenderá.**

 **Leonard una noche, hace como casi dos meses, salio como siempre a ver la calle (se salia por la ventana de mi comedor) y mi papá lo vio debajo del carro de mi vecina, y allí lo deje porque suele hacer eso, pero esta vez ya no regreso :'( a veces pienso que Sheldon lo corrió porque se peleaban a ver quien cuidaba a Raj, o michi, como le decimos al tercer gato que adoptamos, tengo la esperanza de que haya decidido ir a otra casa, me hace sentir bien pensar eso en lugar de algo peor.**

 **Pero bueno, no es momento de deprimirse :v**

 **BESOS :* :* :* :* :***


	5. Chapter 5

5.- Ira.

El sábado había sido un éxito, Renesmee había bailado como nunca antes, y, para gran emoción de la chica, había sido invitada a un curso de verano a Chicago por parte de Joffrey Dance Academy*, eso hizo enfurecer a Jane y a su madre, pero poco le importo, sería realmente genial ir, y sus abuelos ya le habían prometido que harían lo posible para que fue, lo que ella no sabía era que eso lo hacían para que no los odiara por sacarla de aquí al verano de danza.

El plan era sencillo, Jacob Leah y Seth irían a la casa el lunes por la tarde, Rosalie y Emmett estarían allí y le dirían a Renesmee que ella no continuaría en danza, argumentando que, según Sarah, necesitaba estar un tiempo lejos de ese ambiente, la psicóloga había estado de acuerdo en participar en la pequeña mentirita, pero sabía que era por el bien de Renesmee.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El lunes fue un día relativamente tranquilo, Nessie no se tuvo que preocupar por las prostidivas, claro que cuando vio a Paul, Laurent y Jared le empezó a dar un ataque de ansiedad, pero nada que un abrazo y palabras reconfortantes de Jacob no pudieran arreglar.

A la salida Esme les dijo a todos que los invitaba a comer, esto para celebrar el hecho de que Nessie hubiera ganado aquella beca de verano, aceptaron, todo de acuerdo al plan. El viaje fue tranquilo y ameno por parte de los chicos.

Al llegar dejaron sus cosas en el recibidor e iban directo al cuarto de Nessie, cuando Rosalie los intercepto. – Chicos, vengan conmigo, por favor. – Renesmee sintió que algo no iba bien, su sexto sentido se lo decía.

– Tía Rose, ¿ocurre algo? – Nada malo pequeña, vengan.

Todos fueron a la sala, allí ya estaban Carlisle y Emmett, se sentaron en el sillón y Esme llego… "algo aquí está mal…" pensó la pequeña, nunca los sentaban en la sala a todos, jamás.

– Bueno, antes que nada, queremos que sepas que te amamos muchísimo, cariño – Dijo Carlisle tomando la palabra, allí fue cuando Nessie supo que algo estaba muy mal.

– Y también que todo es por tu bien – Dijo Jacob, esto ya se estaba tornando extraño.

– Tendrás que dejar la danza por un tiempo cielo, pero aun así iras al curso de verano – soltó de repente Esme. Renesmee sintió que la sangre se le iba, no lo podía cree, ¿era un castigo acaso por golpear a las chicas?

– ¿Esto es una especie de castigo o algo por el estilo?, porque si es así, de verdad lo siento…

\- No es por eso… es una recomendación que nos hizo Sarah, la danza te hace tener un grado de estrés y queremos liberes eso.

Nada, eso era lo que pasaba por la cabeza de Renesmee, no podía entender las razones para que sus abuelos tomaran esa decisión. – No lo entiendo, yo… jamás me he sentido estresada por la danza, la amo, no me pueden sacar, ¡Jane no dejara ir esto, todos me verán como una débil, como una desertora! – Sin darse cuenta, Renesmee ya había empezado a levantar la voz.

– Que le den a esa tipa, Ness. No porque ella sea una chica toxica significa que tu sigas sus tonterías toxicas, ¡esa competencia no es sana! – Leah se levantó y la miro, siempre odio a esa chica, y detestaba como Renesmee parecía obsesionada con hacer ver que ella no era como Jane, pero era toxico para ella.

– En vez de danza busque algunas actividades en las que puedes estar, se me ocurrió un poco de boxeo o tiro con arco y… - La cabeza de Renesmee estaba trabajando al mil por hora, y de pronto algo hizo clic.

\- ¿Ustedes lo sabían? – Pregunto mirando a sus amigos.

– Ness, es por tu bien – respondió Seth… grave error.

– Ustedes… ¡Argh!, son mis amigos, se supone me apoyen, ¡no que hagan estas cosas!, la danza es parte importante en mi vida, ¡lo saben muy bien, todos lo saben!, no soy su maldito juguete para que decidan por mí, ¡es mi maldita vida! – Sin medir las consecuencias, Renesmee pateo una mesita que estaba cerca del sillón, miro que se había roto y salió corriendo a su habitación, dejando a todos impactados por ese arranque que había tenido.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Eran las siete de la noche, Renesmee no había salido para nada de su habitación, la cual estaba hecha un caos ya que en su arranque de ira había tirado y roto todo lo que pudo.

Estaba dentro del armario, mirando una foto de ella a los cinco años en su primer recital de danza, en dicha foto estaban Jacob, Seth, Leah, sus abuelos y sus tíos Rose, Emmett, Jasper y Alice, quienes habían ido a ver a su pequeña sobrina por primera vez desde que había nacido.

Se sentía confundida, ¿porque tenía que dejar la danza?, todos sabían que era muy importante para ella, a la mierda Jane y su madre, la danza era de las primeras cosas de niña normal que había hecho de pequeña.

Escucho como la puerta era abierta de fuera con la llave, suspiro y se quedó muy quieta con la esperanza de que quien fuera que entrara se fuera.

– ¿Nessie? – pregunto Jacke entrando de manera dudosa.

El chico hecho una mirada rápida a la habitación y vio como todo era un caos. "Santa mierda…", empezó a mirar alrededor buscando a la chica, al no verla a simple vista se dirigió al armario, desde que era niña ella tenía la costumbre de meterse allí, al igual que en otros lugares pequeños, por alguna razón ese tipo de lugares eran reconfortantes para ella.

Al llegar frente dicho mueble la vio mirando algo entre sus manos, se hinco a su altura y con delicadeza tomo sus manos para poder ver lo que tenía entre sus manos, era una foto; sintió nostalgia al ver la foto, era de su primer recital. – Ness, esto es por tu bien, sabemos que amas la danza, pero lo que paso hace unos días no es normal, tú no eres así, y empiezo a creer que simplemente tu mente se está saturando y…

\- No es eso, es culpa de ellos – la chica tenía una voz macabra y oscura, llena de rencor.

\- ¿Ellos quienes? – pregunto el chico confundido.

– Edward e Isabella, por su culpa estoy así, estoy rota por su culpa y todo lo malo que me pasa es por ellos, si tan solo desaparecieran para siempre todo sería mejor.

El chico no sabía que decir, era cierto que los padres de la pequeña no eran los mejores, pero tampoco se les podía culpar de todo. - ¿Estas segura de lo que estás diciendo?

– Si, el día de la fiesta los vi en el supermercado, siempre que los veo algo malo me pasa.

Jacob se quedó mudo, solo se sentó en el suelo y atrajo a su amiga para poder reconfortarla.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

La vida no es fácil, si así fuera, la vida sería una prostituta, y eso la pequeña Nessie lo sabía. Se encontraba tirada de espaldas, jadeando y adolorida, en el gimnasio de artes marciales mixtas de Port Angeles.

Sintió un peso en su pecho, abrió los ojos y observo a Josselin*, la hija del dueño del lugar y la mejor peleadora infantil/juvenil del lugar. – Debes mantener siempre tu mirada en el objetivo, amica*, sino, siempre tenderas a caer – Josselin le tendió la mano a Renesmee y esta la tomo para poder levantarse.

Llevaba ya un mes en aquel lugar, un condenado mes, siempre se consolaba pensando que en dos meses y medio se iría al curso de verano de Joffrey, y regresaría a la danza por un tiempo, no negaba le encantaba andar lanzando golpes sin pensar en que pudiera meterse en problemas, pero eso dejaba de ser bueno cuando era ella quien los recibía. – Eso trato Josselin, pero es imposible seguirte el paso – comento la chica una vez que recupero el aliento. – ¡Oh, vamos!, tenemos la misma edad, solo es cuestión de practica y de concentración. – Si con eso te refieres a que golpee todos los días un saco de boxeo entonces sí, eso hare. – Jaja, muy graciosa, Cullen – Renesmee se empezó a reír y Josselin le mostro el dedo medio.

Josselin no era una mala chica, al contrario, era amigable y respetuosa la mayor parte del tiempo, y eso a Renesmee le constaba, la había visto tratar muy lindo a niños pequeños y adultos mayores, y ser una desagradable persona con los chicos que eran desagradables con ella.

Era de estatura media, de cabello largo y rizado, no tanto como Renesmee, pero sí muy lindo, tenía la piel nívea y unos ojos azules muy profundos, su contextura corporal era algo impresionante, tenía un cuerpo finamente marcado, sin verse tosco o desacorde a ella, y no era muy voluptuosa; además, la chica y su padre no eran americanos, sino italianos.

Al principio Nessie sintió envidia de lo bien que se veía esa chica para su edad, y en una ocasión se lo hizo saber, pero Josselin no hizo más que darle un golpe suave en el hombro y decir - ¿Qué va?, yo envidio el tuyo, es tan lindo y fino, como una muñeca de porcelana, estoy segura que más de una envidia eso y solo te molestan porque no son como tú, la vida no es solo culos y tetas, es también sentimientos y actitud pero el mundo superficial en el que vivimos no permite que todos aprendan eso.

Pronto hizo su aparición Félix, el padre de Josselin. – Bueno chicas, quiero verlas, en posición – tanto Josselin como Renesmee adoptaron una postura de defensa, encontrando su punto de balance. – ¡Ahora!

Tanto Josselin como Renesmee estaban dando lo mejor de sí, ambas repartiendo golpes en lugares que no fueran la cabeza, para tratar de derribar a la otra. Renesmee por lo común no era de dar golpes duros, pero al oír un "Dale con todo a esa mimada", de parte de algún idiota espectador, fue como si el último insufrible mes en la escuela llegara a ella. Todos la miraban como si fuera un bicho raro, se alejaban de ella y la evitaban, los chicos de su clase siempre estaban colocando cosas asquerosas en su butaca o le ponían el pie, y los de tercero siempre estaban haciéndola sentir incomoda con palabras subidas de tono, Jacob ya había hecho algo, pero no quería se metiera en problemas, así que evitaba decirle lo que pasaba.

De manera inesperada, dio un giro como en sus clases de baile, se agacho evitando un golpe de Josselin y le barrio los pies, haciéndola caer, de manera rápida se colocó en sima de ella y busco su brazo derecho, con un movimiento rápido la coloco boca abajo y su brazo lo hizo hacia atrás.

– ¡Joder! – Josselin forcejeo, pero el agarre de Nessie era más fuerte, así que termino golpeando el suelo de ring, dando por terminado el encuentro y haciendo que Nessie la soltara.

\- ¿Cómo aprendiste eso? – Pregunto Félix, impactado.

– Me lo ha enseñado una amiga.

– Esa amica tuya debe ser beramente* fuerte y ruda – comento Josselin levantándose y sobándose el hombro. – Bueno, es todo por hoy, puedes irte Ness, salúdame a Carlisle.

La pequeña asintió, se despidió de Josselin y se dirigió a la estancia del edificio, donde encontró a su tío Emmett esperándola.

– ¿Cómo le fue a mi monstruito favorito?

– No sé, ¿porque no le preguntas a Rose? – pregunto la chica haciéndose la listilla.

– Muy graciosa, vamos, que pasaremos por la cena – tomo del hombro derecho el bolso de Nessie y la guio al auto.

Pasaron a un Little Caesar por unas pizzas y se dirigieron a casa. Allí encontraron que estaban todos, incluso Jacob y sus padres.

– Hola – saludo Renesmee de lejos, dejando unos refrescos en la mesa del comedor.

\- ¡Nessie! – exclamo Jacob levantándose y abrazándola.

– Wow, ¿a qué viene tanto amor?

\- ¿Acaso ya no puedo abrazar a mi mejor amiga?

– Claro que sí, idiota.

La noche fue tranquila, entre platicas y chistes, estos últimos por parte de Emmett.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Nessie estaba sentada frente a la ventana de su habitación, estaba con una frazada a su alrededor y en las manos una foto de ella y Jake, está tomada justo el primer día que fue a las clases de artes marciales. Últimamente se había sentido muy confundida, detestaba ver a Jacob con otras chicas, o que estas lo abrazaran, también odiaba que a veces la tratara como si tuviera ocho años. Leah obviamente había corrido a su rescate y le hizo notar que se estaba enamorando de él.

Al ver la foto, se dio cuenta que él la miraba de una manera extraña, como si fuera algo único en el mundo. – Dios, estoy enamorada de ti… - paso la mano por el rostro de Jake, delineando el contorno de su perfil. No podía decírselo, las relaciones entre amigos nunca funcionan, y no quería perderlo, no podría soportar perderlo.

* * *

 **Volvi!, ya se, tarde mucho, pero no pienso dejar tirada la historia. Espero sus opiniones.**

 **BESOS :* :* :***


	6. Chapter 6

6.- Un poco de ambos.

Si había algo que a Renesmee se le hacía tedioso era ese día del mes, y no, no era nada relacionado con la regla.

Era 7 de abril, por lo tanto, debía ir a la consulta de Sarah, pero no era lo que en si se le hacía tedioso, por no decir difícil, sino que, cada 7 de mes se hacía una especie de terapia familiar y, para su desgracia, Edward y Bella asistían a esa terapia, al principio era para que ella aprendiera a que ellos ya no podían hacerle daño, pero ahora parecía que era para que ella los perdonara… cosa la cual la chica no pensaba hacer.

El auto de Carlisle se detuvo y de él bajaron todos, con Rosalie y Emmett incluidos. Caminaron todos juntos al edificio y se adentraron para llegar al consultorio de Sarah, esperaron a que la psicóloga saliera y les diera el pase.

Al entrar, Renesmee torció el gesto, sus progenitores ya estaban allí, por lo común ellos llegaban después, pero decidió ignorar eso, así que camino hacia un sillón de tres plazas donde Carlisle y Esme la sentaron en medio de ambos. – Bueno, como ya saben es día de reunión y Edward y Bella me pidieron de favor que hablemos sobre como a Nessie le ha ido en el gimnasio, ya que ellos realmente no saben qué pasa con eso.

La pequeña solo rodo los ojos, resoplo y se tomó el puente de la nariz, masajeándolo, signo de que estaba empezando a estresarse.

– Bueno, decidimos meter a Nessie a boxeo y artes marciales mixtas para que ella libere el estrés que empieza a acumular. – Dijo Emmett.

– Bueno, Nessie, ¿Por qué no les cuentas a tus padres sobre cómo te va? – La chica resoplo y se acomodó un poco el cabello.

– Pues me va bien, puedo golpear gente sin que me regañen.

Los adultos se quedaron en silencio durante un momento, no sabiendo que decir ante lo que decía la pequeña.

La plática prosiguió, con Sarah haciendo apuntes y dando su opinión profesional, pero como siempre, Renesmee fue la que menos habló.

– Sabes Renesmee, tú y Bella se parecen mucho. – Comentó Edward cuando ella había empezado a jugar con su cabello, la chica lo dejó y lo miro.

\- ¿Qué dices? – Preguntó impactada.

– Que te pareces mucho a Bella, cuando se molestan ambas fruncen la nariz, cuando se sienten incomodas ambas juegan con su cabello y no suelen hablar mucho de las cosas que hacen, y no debemos olvidar el color de ojos, sin duda son iguales.

Todos se quedaron en silencio, esperando una reacción por parte de Renesmee, pero ella estaba en blanco.

– Bueno, también te pareces a Edward, cuando se frustran o estresan se masajean el puente de la nariz, cuando algo les desagrada fruncen también la nariz de una manera muy tierna, como un conejito, y ni qué decir del color de cabello, y por lo que se, eres muy lista en las clases, eso si es por parte de tu padre, yo lo era, pero debía estudiar más de lo que él lo hacía.

Renesmee sentía que todo le daba vueltas, se sentía mareada, tenía la boca seca y el estómago hecho un manojo de nervios, ella jamás había pensado en el parecido que tenía con sus padres, jamás, se veía como un individuo muy diferente, pero… ¿Y si ella era igual que sus padres?

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El camino de regreso a casa fue silencioso, Renesmee no se sentía de ánimos para hablar y eso lo notaron los cuatro adultos. Rosalie estaba sumamente enfadada con Bella y Edward, ¿Cómo se atrevían a decirle esas cosas a Renesmee?, si, ella se parecía a ambos, pero dadas las circunstancias parecía que ambos querían que ella los viera en su persona.

Al ver a su sobrina la vio con cara de afligida y cansancio, su mente de seguro estaba trabajando al mil por hora, pero a su vez se veía que sus emociones eran un caos, la pobre debía estar devanándose los sesos.

Al llegar a la casa Cullen, Nessie fue la primera en bajar, dirigiéndose a su habitación y encerrándose, no se sentía bien, sentía que aun todo le daba vueltas, así que se recostó en su cama. – No soy como ellos, no soy como ellos… - Empezó a decirse, pero, aun así, se levantó y camino hacia el espejo de cuerpo completo que poseía.

Al admirar su reflejo paso sus dedos por su rostro, admiro sus ojos, nariz, labios, delineo el contorno de su cara y de allí sus manos viajaron a su cabello, sintiendo su textura.

De allí miro el resto de su cuerpo, sin darse cuenta empezó a jugar con un mechón de cabello, pero lo soltó al regresar la vista a su cara ver su mano con el cabello, frunció la nariz y allí fue cuando empezó a llorar, era odioso, pero sus padres tenían razón, tenía muchas cosas de ambos.

Se alejó del espejo y se acostó en su cama, ahogando su llanto con la almohada. – ¡Los odio, los odio a ambos! – Grito presa de la desesperación y frustración.

Pasado un rato y un poco más tranquila, Nessie se dirigió a la silla de su escritorio y de la mochilita que había en esta sacó su celular, busco entre sus contactos y encontró a quien buscaba. "Los odio Jake, jamás podré librarme de ellos, haga lo haga están allí"

Dejo el celular de lado, sabiendo que el chico no respondería en un buen rato ya que estaba en práctica de hockey, así que se dirigió a su ventana y se sentó en el banco pegada a ella, admirando el jardín y llorando en silencio.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Esa misma noche, se escucharon ruidos en el ático, Rosalie ya había ido a ver y no había encontrado nada, pero como los ruidos seguían los hombres decidieron ir a revisar, armados con escoba y bate en mano, Carlisle y Emmett subieron las escaleras y se perdieron de vista.

\- ¿Crees que sea un ladrón? – Pregunto Esme a su nuera.

– No creo, sino, me habría atacado cuando subí a revisar.

Renesmee estaba sentada en el suelo, frente a las escaleras, con el celular en marcación al 911 en caso de emergencia en una mano, y un stick, cortesía de Jacob, en la otra mano.

El joven estaba mirando las escaleras desde el muro al lado izquierdo de Nessie. En cuanto había leído el mensaje de su pequeña amiga había decidido ir a verla, así que su padre lo llevo y lo dejo, habían estado hablando un buen rato, el tratando de convencerla de que ella no era como sus padres, pero era difícil ya que el mismo sabia las semejanzas, nunca las había mencionado ya que no quería que su amiga se sintiera mal, pero tal parece a sus padres eso no les importaba.

El chico se acercó y se sentó junto a Nessie. – Tu qué crees que sea, ¿un ladrón o un vagabundo en trusa? – Preguntó en susurros para que solo ella escuchara.

– Realmente creo que es un animal, pero si tuviera que elegir una de tus opciones… seria el ladrón, por el bien mental de mi familia – Jacob se echó a reír, pensando en cómo podría ser mejor un ladrón que un vagabundo en trusa.

– Pues al menos el vago no mataría a tu tío y abuelo.

– El tío Em es fuerte, podría con el ladrón, además, llevan un bate y una escoba.

– Podría tener un arma.

\- ¿Y es por eso que un vagabundo en trusa es mejor que un ladrón?, Jake, ni siquiera quiero pensar en el vagabundo en trusa, es enfermo eso, deberías decirle a tu mamá que tienes problemas mentales por cosas como esas.

– Muy graciosa, pero no, estoy tan sano como un caballo.

Ambos jóvenes dejaron su plática al escuchar un grito proveniente del ático, después unos estruendos y al final calma. - ¿Debo llamar a emergencias? – Preguntó Renesmee en un grito, esperando que no fuera necesario.

Justo en ese momento bajo Carlisle, seguido por Emmett que tenia una mano tras su espalda. – No es necesario cariño – Dijo el hombre. – Pero… ¡Miren lo que encontramos! – Dijo Emmett, mostrando lo que llevaba tras su espalda. Inevitablemente Rosalie grito. – Emmett, eso es asqueroso.

El hombre acerco la rata muerta que tenía sujeta de la cola en dirección a su esposa, la cual se alejó haciendo reír a Emmett, luego este le acerco un poco la rata a su sobrina, la cual no se inmuto. – Eso es extraño y asqueroso, deberías tirarla, debe tener pulgas.

Emmett salió de la habitación, refunfuñando de que en la casa las mujeres no tenían sentido del humor. – Bueno, deberíamos sacar las cosas del ático, mañana llamare a un exterminador para que revise si no hay más.

Entre todos sacaron cajas del ático, Jacob había pedido permiso para pasar la noche con los Cullen, cosa la cual hacia feliz a Renesmee, necesitaba a su amigo.

Cuando casi acaban de vaciar el ático, algo llamo la atención de Jacob, era una caja con el nombre de Renesmee en ella y el dibujito de una calavera.

– Aaah… Ness, aquí hay una caja extraña con tu nombre – La chica se acercó a su amigo y tomo la caja de entre sus manos.

– Que raro, jamás la había visto… vamos a llevarla a mi cuarto.

Una vez terminaron de vaciar el ático y se dieron un baño, Jacob y Nessie se dispusieron a abrir la misteriosa caja, no le habían dicho a nadie sobre esta ya que no lo creyeron necesario. Nessie tomo un cúter de su escritorio y corto la cinta adhesiva que mantenía la caja cerrada, se sentaron ambos en el suelo y la abrieron.

\- ¿Qué es esto? – Pregunto Jake tomando un cuaderno de dibujo, Nessie tomo las hojas que allí había y las vio, eran dibujos.

– Ooooh, creo que… es mi diario… - Dijo Nessie, un poco confundida.

\- ¿Tu diario?, pensé que esas cosas eran cuadernos donde alguien escribía, no dibujos.

– Bueno, cuando vivía con Edward e Isabella yo solía dibujar todo, por eso dije diario.

Ambos empezaron a revisar los dibujos, pasando cada momento de la infancia de la chica con sus padres. Muchos de los dibujos eran bastante gráficos, haciendo que Jacob torciera el gesto ante lo que paso Nessie, mientras él era tratado con amor y dulzura, ella era tratada como si no valiera nada.

Pronto llego a lo que parecía una lista, con todos los puestos tachados, la hubiera pasado de largo, de no ser por el título, el cual rezaba: Como dejar de ser un estorbo para papi y mami.

– Ness, ¿qué es esto? – Preguntó a la vez que le mostraba la hoja.

– Yo… cuando era niña trate de suicidarme de muchas maneras… hice una lista para ver mis opciones, tache cada intento.

– El ultimo no está tachado… - El chico observo el último lugar de la lista, "Cortarme mis muñecas como la niña grande de la televisión".

– No volví a casa, por lo tanto, no tache ese intento de la lista, cuando ingrese esa vez al hospital fue que la trabajadora social decidió que estaría mejor en otro lugar.

Pasaron un rato en silencio, Jacob asimilando la información y Nessie reviviendo un poco su hórrida infancia.

– Ness, prométeme algo.

– Claro, lo que quieras.

– Prométeme que no volverás a hacerlo.

– Lo prometo.

Ambos se abrazaron, sellando su promesa…

El detalle es que la pequeña no sabía que iba a ser difícil cumplirla de ahora en adelante.

* * *

 **Hola!como pueden ver ya vamos entrando en lo turbio OoO Espero les haya gustado! Este capitulo se me ocurrió después de ver como yo si me parezco a mis padres en actitud y en físico (a mi madre, dicen que soy como su copia), les juro que ver como soy un reflejo de ambos como que me perturbo :v**

 **Por cierto, alguien mas ha recibido un mensaje de una tal** AcidQueenel **? si es asi pueden reportarse? es que fue raro... y no me quiero sentir si :'v**

 **espero no tardar el siguiente capitulo, les adelante, en el siguiente hay una historia de amor, empiecen con sus teorias de quiene es :v bienvenidos a juegos mentales!**

 **BESOS :* :* :* :***


	7. Chapter 7

7.- Las relaciones entre amigos no funcionan.

Hasta cierto punto se podría decir que la pequeña Renesmee no tenía experiencia en el amor, el único que había tenido en su vida era el de sus abuelos, tíos y sus amigos; pero justo en ese momento se encontraba en casa de Jossie junto a Leah, tratando de que la chica dejara de llorar por su pobre corazón roto.

– Ni siquiera sé porque lo intentamos, éramos amigos, los mejores, y ahora todo está arruinado porque intentamos algo que no funcionó, ¡Dios! – Renesmee miro a Leah en busca de apoyo, pero esta solo negó con la cabeza y le palmeo la espalda a la chica llorante.

– Pues… bueno… tal vez la amistad de ambos aun pueda ser…

\- Eso no pasara, peleamos y lo dejamos, Alec seguro me odia ahora.

Nessie no hizo más que suspirar, vaya, aquello sí que era un total drama adolescente.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Nessie estaba en la sala de su casa, faltaba poco para que estuviera la cena y no había querido subir a su cuarto, tenía al pequeño Leonard en su regazo, ronroneando, mientras ella lo acariciaba.

Se sentía mentalmente agotada, el consolar a Josselin había sido algo complicado, pero sin duda aquello le dejo algo muy en claro: jamás se haría novia de un amigo muy importante en su vida.

Rosalie observo a su sobrina con semblante pensativo y decidió sentarse a su lado. - ¿Qué tanto se formula dentro de esa cabecita tuya?

– Nada relevante tía.

\- ¿Segura?, se nota como si estuvieras dándole vueltas a algo.

– Si, pero… no importa.

Ambas se quedaron en silencio, no era tan incómodo, pero sin duda el silencio de la niña indicaba que su mente estaba trabajando en algo. Al final, decidió preguntar algo.

– Tía Rose, ¿Cómo se hicieron novios tú y el tío Emmett? – Rosalie la miro y le sonrió con ternura.

– Bueno… Es algo un poco largo…

Flashback. (POV. Rosalie)

Era una mañana cualquiera, eran principios de noviembre y el frio estaba bastante crudo.

Salí de casa en dirección al supermercado del pueblo, tenía hambre y no había muchas opciones en casa, pero, ¡sorpresa!, el supermercado estaba cerrado, tal parecía que el día de hoy una fuerza mística estaba en mi contra. Regrese sobre la avenida tratando de recordar en donde podría comprar cosas para hacerme el desayuno cuando vi una pequeña tienda, parecía ser de conveniencia así que cruce la calle y entre.

El lugar ser veía y era cálido, la madera era algo muy predominante, en las paredes había estanterías empotradas y había otras que hacían de divisiones para crear pasillos. A mi lado izquierdo había varias canastillas de metal para llevar los productos que elegían los clientes, y a mi derecha se veía que era la caja, con un gran mostrados de vidrio en el cual se exhibían algunas golosinas y productos de temporada.

Tomé una canastilla y empecé a recorrer el lugar con calma, había una canción de fondo, era You spin me Round*, la recuerdo bien por el cabello de uno de los tipos del video. Empecé a buscar harina para hacerme algunos panqueques, así como leche y mantequilla. Al llegar a otro pasillo, el cual por lo visto era de productos de higiene, me topé con un chico bastante alto y fornido sobre una escalera, usaba un delantal y acomodaba unas cajas en la estantería.

– Ammm, disculpa, ¿Tienen algo para evitar que el cabello se esponje? – Pregunte. El chico pareció no hacerme caso.

\- ¡Hey, grandulón! – Nada, no pensaba quedarme allí hasta que me viera así que tome una lata de spray y se la arroje, dándole en la cabeza.

– ¡Auch!, Pero ¡¿qué te pasa, loca?! – Pregunto mirándome y quitándose unos audífonos.

– Pasa que te estoy preguntando que si tienen algo para que el cabello no se esponje y no me haces caso.

– ¡Pudiste matarme!

– Es una estúpida lata, claro que no, es más, siento que la lata resulto más herida que tu cabezota hueca.

Me miro por un segundo, suspiro y bajo, empezó a darle una hojeada a la estantería y pronto tomo algo. – Esto, es una especie de aceite y tratamiento capilar con aceite de argán, es bueno. – Lo mire sorprendida, ¿Cuándo un hombre sabe de esas cosas?

– Y, ¿sabes eso porque lo has usado o leíste la caja?

– Puede que yo lo use en vez de ponerme cera o gel en el cabello. – Parecía avergonzado de decir eso, pero a mí me pareció lindo.

– Bueno, entonces me lo llevo, tranquilo, tu secreto está a salvo conmigo. – Me miro y me sonrió, era tan contagiosa su sonrisa que no pude evitar devolvérsela.

– Soy Emmett.

– Y yo soy Rosalie, pero puedes decirme Rose. – Nos dimos la mano, su mano era cálida y bastante grande.

– ¿Es todo lo que llevaras o gustas que te ayude a encontrar algo más?

– Creo que es todo.

Ambos nos dirigimos al mostrador, mientras caminábamos tomo algo de una de las estanterías de la pared y lo puso en mi canastilla.

– No pensaras comer panqueques sin mermelada, ¿o sí? – No pude más que reír, tenía razón.

Coloque mi canastilla en el mostrados y el empezó a sacar todo, a la vez que pasaba cada producto en un lector de barras.

– Así que… ¿es tuyo el local? – Pregunte de manera casual según yo.

– No, es de mi madre, yo solo trabajo aquí en mi tiempo libre, así como mis hermanos, aunque yo trabajo más, ser el más grande en varios sentidos tiene su costo.

– Oh, entiendo, yo tengo un gemelo, así que no puedo decir si por ser mayor trabajo más en casa. – Emmett se rio.

– Si, supongo que en ese sentido eres suertuda, aunque me gusta trabajar aquí, es tranquilo, puedo comer cosas que aparte no me harán daño por ser naturales y orgánicas y gano mi dinero sin tener un jefe tirano, mi madre es muy dulce… cuando no se enfada y está enferma, claro. Creo que eso me hizo salir muy feliz hoy de casa, dejando que papa se haga cargo de mi madre y hermanos. – No pude evitar reír, realmente no me imaginaba que alguien fuera feliz de trabajar en una tienda de conveniencia solo.

– Vaya, se oye que es el trabajo de tus sueños.

– No, mi trabajo soñado es ser abogado, no se aun porque, pero quiero serlo. – Lo mire a los ojos y note una chispa especial en su mirada, parecía la mirada de un niño.

– Bueno, pues espero realmente consigas tu sueño.

Tome la bolsa de papel donde había metido mis cosas mientras charlamos y el me acompaño, desde el otro lado del mostrados, hasta la puerta.

– Bueno Rose, fue un placer conocerte, espero verte de nuevo… tal vez este viernes si tú quieres. – Lo mire incrédula, ¿me estaba invitando a una cita?

– Depende, ¿tienes alguna novia de la que me deba enterar?

– No, a menos que la chica del prescolar de la que me enamore y a la cual no he vuelto a ver cuente. – Solté una carcajada, realmente era muy ocurrente.

– No creo que a ella le importe, te veré aquí, el viernes.

\- ¿A las 4?

– A las 4.

Salí por la puerta y me dirigí a casa para hacerme el desayuno.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El lunes pronto note algo y era que Emmett estaba en mi clase de literatura, así como en química e historia, solo que no lo había notado ya que el solía sentarse al fondo del salón y yo adelante y a parte que sus amigos eran unos idiotas trogloditas a los cuales no me gustaba ver, eran realmente muy bobos.

A lo largo de la semana nos saludamos en los pasillos y al entrar a las clases que compartimos.

La cita de ese viernes no había estado mal, habíamos ido a comer a un pequeño restaurante de comida italiana y después a dar una vuelta por la Push, en todo momento fue atento y caballeroso, además de divertido y ocurrente.

Después de esa cita vino otra, y otra y otra, incluso llegue a convencer a mi madre de que los productos de la tienda "organic circus" eran mejores que cualquier cosa que hubiera en el supermercado y que yo sola podía ir a hacer las compras, todo con tal de ver a Emmett. Incluso llegue al ridículo punto de tirar o desperdiciar algo a propósito para tener un pretexto para ir a comprar, ¿Quién diría que hacer la compra iba a ser divertido?

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Estábamos Emmett y yo viendo el atardecer en su Jeep, ese día solo habíamos estado dando vueltas por el pueblo. Tome su mano y el entrelazo nuestros dedos.

– Oye Rose, si pudieras pedir un deseo, el que fuera, ¿Qué pedirías?, y lo vale la paz mundial, eso está muy trillado y lo sabes. – Tomé una respiración profunda, esa era una pregunta muy filosófica hasta cierto punto, ¿desde cuándo Emm pensaba tanto en esas cosas?, pero, en fin, recordé que el día anterior entre las cosas de mi hermano habíamos encontrados sus viejos, pero bien cuidado, comics de superhéroes.

– Bueno, supongo que ser una versión femenina de Spiderman, ¿y tú? – Pareció ponerse nervioso, ¿Por qué?

– Que seas mi novia, nos casemos, tengamos tres hijos, un pastor alemán y un gato muy peludo, tener una casa grande y que yo sea abogado mientras tú te dedicas a aterrorizar niños siendo la temible directora de alguna primaria en Seattle. - ¿Qué?, mire a Emmett muy impactada, ¿el deseaba pasar su vida a mi lado?, ¿quería que yo fuera la madre de sus hijos?, no podía ni siquiera hablar, sentía que iba a llorar.

– Creo que me pase, olvídalo, no dije nada, es más, esta conversación no paso, te llevare a casa y… - No lo deje terminar, lo bese.

\- ¿De verdad quieres que yo sea la madre de tus revoltosos futuros hijos? – Pregunte una vez nos separamos.

– Si para ti está bien, sí.

Fin del Flashback.

– Y desde entonces no me he separado de tu tío, aun trabajamos en tener nuestros tres hijos, una gran casa y las mascotas, pero estoy segura que pronto llegara una de esas cosas. – Nessie miraba a su tía, ¿Podía alguien amar así a otra persona?, ella sabía la respuesta, y era si, alguien si podía amar a una persona así de fuerte; tenía como ejemplos a sus abuelos, a sus tíos Alice y Jasper y… aunque no lo quisiera admitir o pensar, sus padres aun parecían amarse, no la amaban a ella, pero aún estaban juntos.

\- ¿Por qué entonces las relaciones entre amigos no parecen funcionar? – Pregunto confundida, lo había vistos con Jossie, la pobre parecía destrozada.

– Porque a veces algunos amigos solo están destinados a ser eso, amigos, pero hay otros que están destinados a ser más que amigos.

\- ¿Y cómo se sabe eso?

– Sientes que al estar con esa persona todo se desvanece y que, aunque son pareja aún se tratan como amigos, se tiene una mezcla muy buena y especial de eso.

La pequeña se sentía un poco perdida, ¿una combinación perfecta entre ambos?

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El lunes llego y con ello otra semana escuela, cada vez se acercaba más el verano, en el cual podría ir al curso de danza intensivo.

Una vez Renesmee se terminó de alistar y desayunar, su tío Emmett la llevo a la escuela, el camino fue ameno gracias a la música. Justo cuando estaban a un par de cuadras de la escuela, empezó a sonar en la radio You spin me Round.

\- ¡uh!, ¡amo esa canción! – Dijo Emmett subiendo el volumen de la radio.

\- ¿Por?

– Es la canción que estaba en la radio el día que conocí a tu tía, aunque traía audífonos sé que estaba ya que me los quite cuando me arrojo una lata a la cabeza.

– Te agredió y aun así la amaste, ¿Por qué?

– De hecho, no fue la única vez que me agredió, pero bueno. La amo por ser ella, por el cómo se esmera en lo que le apasiona, su gran corazón, el cómo me ha apoyado para no dejar de lado mis sueños, sabe de autos y se puede defender sola, además, le gustan los superhéroes, no encuentras a una chica así a la vuelta de la esquina, es por eso y más que la amo y me esmere en que no viera como un idiota más de mis amigos de la escuela.

– Ella me dijo que después de verte en la tienda de la abuela noto que tenían clases juntos, ¿tú la habías notado antes?

– Si, compartíamos alguna clase desde los doce, siempre la note mas no me acercaba, sus amigas parecían las típicas niñas que buscaban atención de todos y pues yo me sentaba con puro tonto, ella no se iba a fijar en mí en ese aspecto, pero cuando me lanzó esa lata a la cabeza y vi que era a mí a quien le hablaba pues… no podía dejarla ir sin que viera que yo era una persona diferente.

Renesmee se quedó en silencio, meditando, eso significaba que su tío de cierta manera llevaba aún más años de los que ella creía enamorado de su tía.

Al llegar a la escuela Nessie bajo del auto, se encamino a la entrada y lo vio, Jacob estaba con una chica, ella la conocía de vista, se llamaba Maggie. Se sentía mareada, como si tuviera nauseas, ¿Por qué ella parecía tan encantada con él y viceversa?, él era su Jacob, solo suyo, ¿no?

Decidió entrar corriendo, pasando entre ambos. - ¿Ness?, ¡Nessie! – Grito Jake al ver a la chica, se veía pálida, pero esta no se detuvo hasta que llego al baño de chicas y se encerró en un cubículo, sentía como si le acabaran de quitar algo que era suyo, solo de ella.

Estaba tratando de calmarse cuando una voz apareció en su cabeza.

– "Él te abandono, no le importas, ya no, eres una niña que esperabas" – Trato de ignorarla, pero esta solo subía su volumen.

– "No le importas, a nadie le importas… y eso duele, ¿No?, podrías liberar un poco, y sabes muy bien como…" – Renesmee jadeo, una vez había escuchado a su cabeza decirle que hiciera algo, tenía ocho y casi había cortado su brazo con una navaja de afeitar de su abuelo, pero este abrió la puerta para sorpresa de su nieta y evito que hiciera algo muy peligroso.

– No, no lo haré.

– "Nadie está aquí, nadie tiene que saberlo, tu confidente te cambio, ¿crees acaso que puedes decirle que odias que esa chica este con él?" – Ella sabía la respuesta y era no.

Como si estuviera en piloto automático saco su lapicera de la mochila y encontró un cúter, el cual se supone iba a usar ese día en artes, pero no le importo, levanto su manga y, justo en sentido contrario a la cicatriz que tenía en su brazo izquierdo, hizo el primer corte.

No falta decir que no entro a su primera clase.

* * *

Bueno, he aquí otro capitulo, me ha costado bastante subirlo ya que no me deja subir archivos la pagina, no se porque, si alguien entiende lo que esta pasando y me lo dice se los agradeceré muchísimo.

He iniciado un nuevo blog de libros, hasta ahora solo he colgado los de nuevas especies, es para que la gente tenga acceso a los pdf's que he ido acumulando, pueden buscarlo como: ellibrerovirtualgratuito . blogspot . com

Hasta la proxima, tratare de no dejarlos tan abandonados :v


End file.
